This invention relates to street signs, and in particular foldable street signs.
Street signs are often employed by shopkeepers to display messages in front of their stores or in aisles to display various messages to their customer. These street signs generally include a sign panel supported by a base assembly having legs. The legs, however are generally fixed. Thus, much space is required to store the street sign making the storage thereof inconvenient and expensive. Further, because the legs are fixed, it is difficult to pass the sign through doorways and other constricted areas.
Various types of prior art signs and their constructions, for use for display purposes, can be found in the prior art. For example, the patent to Capper, U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,187, discloses a weighted pivoted sign, which is designed primarily to provide for the pivotal movement of its sign portion, in order to accommodate wind gusts.
The patent to Sarkisian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,696, discloses a similar type of poster display device, which is spring mounted, for the purpose of providing means for reducing the effects of lateral forces that normally have a tendency to topple the display device.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,482 to Sarkisian, shows a related type of device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,536, shows a further embodiment for a spring mounted display sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,040, shows a related type of development.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,053, discloses a spring mounted sign, with a quad-pod type of base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,714, to Seely, discloses a type of portable wind-resistant sign stand with flexible bow-type legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,344, also to Seely, discloses a portable wind-resistant sign stand with flexible sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,921, which was obtained by one of the inventors herein, and assigned to a common assignee, discloses a mounting arrangement for wind-deflectible bending sign.
Finally, reissue U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,359, to Seely, shows the portable wind-resistant sign stand with flexible sign.